


Young Dumb Broke Highschool Gems

by Jojosugay (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jojosugay
Summary: Sapphire is having a rough day, when a ceritan fluffy haired friend makes her feel better.





	Young Dumb Broke Highschool Gems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+girlfriend).



> Happy 18th birthday, baby I hope you like it <3

Sapphire was quietly crying to herself in the bathroom over something, she couldn’t even remember why which made her cry even more. 

“Hello? Is someone crying in here?” Called a scruffy voice 

“I’m fine,” Sapphire lied “It’s just stupid don’t worry about me” 

The voice didn’t respond, good maybe they left? A girl with a red afro popped her head under the stall

“Well you don’t sound fine, what’s wrong? I’m Ruby by the way” 

Sapphire jumped pressing herself up against the wall “What are you doing!?”

“I’m checking on you! You wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong and the door’s locked so I found another way in” 

“Aren’t you scared I’ll tell a teacher and get you in trouble?” Sapphire asked wiping her face

“Well, are you gonna do that?”

“...No”

“Then nope!” 

Sapphire laughed “You’re funny, I like you” 

“Good! Because I like you too! And look I even made you feel better! You stopped crying!” Ruby giggled with a wide smile

Sapphire gently touched her face to see if she could feel anymore tears, but there weren’t any

“Guess you’re right, thank you” she smiled getting up from the toilet 

“You’re very welcome! Now could you help me get out? My head’s kinda stuck…” 

Sapphire laughed carefully pushing Ruby’s head out from under the door before joining her on the other side.

“Thank you for your help, Ruby” Sapphire said with a smile “I hope that we can be friends and meet up sometime” 

Ruby blushed “Yeah, that sounds great! I’ll give you my number so we can...hang out”  
The girls exchanged numbers and went their separate ways, Sapphire couldn’t help but feel a special connection with Ruby... 

It was a while until they saw each other again, Sapphire was in the hospital a lot due to some of her mental health issues so she wasn’t at school too much and the days she was she spent in the principal's office catching up on all the work she missed. About 2 weeks later though she ended up in regular classes which meant that she was able to meet up with Ruby. 

“SAPPHIRE!” Ruby shouted from across the cafeteria.

She ran as fast as she could over to her friend hugging her as tight as she could

“Where’ve you been? It’s been like forever” 

“Well I had a surgery and I needed to stay home for awhile” Sapphire lied, hugging Ruby back softly 

“Why didn’t you text me! I could have gotten all your classwork and stuff!”

“W-well-”

Thankfully before she could think of another lie a teacher walked over and politely asked them to take a seat for lunch. They apologized to the teacher before Ruby grabbed Sapphire’s hand and yanked her over to a lunch table that was empty except for a red sparkly lunch box. 

“I saved you a seat!” Ruby said with a big smile 

“It looks like you saved all the seats…” Sapphire mumbled 

“Oh yeah, I don’t have a lot of friends but that’s okay I like being alone at lunch it gives me time to think of cool stories to write” 

“You write?” Sapphire asked taking her seat next to Ruby’s lunch box “What kind of stories do you write?” 

“Mostly action! Sometimes I add a little romance just for drama but most of the time I kill off one of the love interests to make sure the main focus stays on the action.” 

Sapphire laughed reaching up and grabbing a piece of her hair twirling it between her fingers 

“That sounds interesting, I hope I get to read them one day” 

“They’re so interesting! You’d have such a blast if you read one! I can print one out tonight and give it to you tomorrow if you want” Ruby said excitedly

“Of course, that sounds lovely, Ruby” Sapphire smiled

The girls started eating their lunches talking about this that and the other thing all the way up until the class bell rang and they had to go their separate ways having to leave Ruby made Sapphire feel unbelievably sad, she was so peppy and fun to talk to that she never wanted it to end.

The next day at lunch the girls met up again, they sat at the same table and Ruby pulled out a big folder labeled The Action of people who do Action stuff 

“This is the story I’m currently writing, I’ve been working on it for about 3 years and it’s about cowboys and lizard people! They shoot guns and die and stuff, it’s awesome!” Ruby said with a wide smile

Sapphire chuckled “That sounds very...interesting, Ruby. Thank you for printing out a copy for me” 

“If you give me your email I can send you any new updates” Ruby said with a blush 

“Oh, okay” Sapphire pulled a piece of paper out of her bookbag and wrote her email and her cell phone number on it “I might not get the email right away so text me when you send the updates, okay?” 

Ruby took the paper and nodded quickly “Yeah! Of course! You’ll be the first person to read it” 

Sapphire put the printed copy in her bookbag “Thank you, I’m sure I’ll enjoy reading this after school” 

Once she got home Sapphire fixed herself her usual snack of apple juice and peanut butter crackers, before she sat at her dining room table and started reading Ruby’s story. It featured a female cowboy who managed to make herself sheriff and snag herself a suspiciously familiar female sidekick with long white hair. Sapphire blushed does this mean that Ruby likes her? Like in a more than a friend kinda way? Since she wrote her into the story before they had even met. 

As she continued to read things between the two main characters became even more suggestive, they slept in the same bed and even exchanged rings at one point. But Ruby didn’t like romance in her stories? Does that mean she was gonna kill her off? What was gonna happen…?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you wanna support me? Here's how!  
> [Support Page](http://kaenanmatsuura.tumblr.com/post/183097613446/do-you-wanna-support-me-heres-how)


End file.
